


Красный Шлемик и Серый Волк

by Rika_Spike



Category: Generation Kill, Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Banter, Humor, M/M, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Spike/pseuds/Rika_Spike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Персонажи ГК в суровых реалиях темного леса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Красный Шлемик и Серый Волк

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. ~~Красная Пашечка~~ Красный Шлемик съел мой мозг. 2. Шарль Перро перевернулся в гробу, у сценаристов ГК была бессонная ночь. Прошу у них прощения, но я это написала.  
>  Написано на Fest: GK Retailing inc. 2012  
> Many thanks to Stephania for beta.

Не так уж и давно в семье потомственных дровосеков родился мальчик, которого назвали Нейтом. И, разумеется, его с детства готовили к тому, что он тоже станет дровосеком. Обязательно офицером, как его прадедушка, дедушка и папа.  
На совершеннолетие в семье было принято дарить шлемы. Старший брат Нейта – Дэйв – был тихим и услужливым мальчиком, он все время улыбался и старался угодить старшим, поэтому на день рождения ему подарили сверкающий голубой шлем с буквой А и – в качестве бонуса за примерное поведение - круглый щит со звездой в центре. Нейт тоже старался быть спокойным и послушным, таким, каким и должен был быть будущий офицер. Но он слишком много читал, слишком много думал и слишком часто пытался отстаивать свою точку зрения, поэтому на совершеннолетие юноша получил простой красный шлем, без изысков.  
Дэйва все называли Капитан Америка, а Нейта – Красный Шлемик. Но он не обижался, только стискивал зубы, сжимал кулаки, устало прикрывал глаза и терпел.

Как-то раз папа Феррандо решил послать Красного Шлемика навестить дедушку, который жил на другом конце леса.  
\- Через опасный мост? – не веря своим ушам, уточнил Нейт. – Без разведки?  
\- Приказы не обсуждаются, - нахмурился отец.  
\- При всем моем уважении, сэр, - Красный Шлемик был очень воспитанным, но упрямым юношей. – Может быть, хотя бы прикрытие с воздуха или Дэйв в арьегарде?  
\- Разговорчики в строю, - нахмурился папа Феррандо. – Мы все у прадедушки на радаре, пойдешь один.  
Нейт только вздохнул, но больше не возражал. Он проверил оружие, одернул форму, застегнул шлем и отправился в дорогу.

\- Тебя там убьют, Нейт! - Дэйв чуть не плакал, стискивая в объятиях младшего брата. – Мне так жаль. Я бы пошел с тобой, я бы тебя защитил, но так решил папа.  
\- Ничего, Дэйв, - сквозь зубы сказал Нейт, выпутываясь из братских объятий. – Я справлюсь. Я в этом просто уверен.  
Сопровождаемый горестно вопящим братом он быстро направился к началу тропинки, желая только одного – чтобы Дэйв заткнулся. Лес казался ему менее напрягающим, чем истерика брата. Как только он вошел в лес, Дэйв отстал, и Нейт, облегченно вздохнув, двинулся дальше, внимательно глядя по сторонам.

Заняв стратегически важное место на пригорке, издалека за ним наблюдала стая волков.  
\- Слишком худосочный, - высказался Паппи, не отрывая глаза от прицела снайперской винтовки.  
\- На всех не хватит, - поддержал его Ловелл, наблюдая за жертвой в бинокль.  
Серый Волк поднял свой М4, посмотрел в прицел ночного видения и замер. Нейт шел по тропинке, твердо глядя перед собой. Красный Шлемик сиял на солнышке, но еще ярче сияли зеленые глаза. В этот момент Нейт облизнул нижнюю губу, и Брэд сглотнул.  
\- Можно его поделить, - предложил Уолт, - хоть по чуть-чуть, но всем достанется.  
\- Только аппетит разгуляется, - фыркнул Мэнимал. - Лучше разыграть.  
Серый Волк молча обвел глазами всю стаю, и собратья присмирели.  
\- Да мы чё, мы ничё, - поджал хвост Чаффин.  
\- Мы все поняли, Айсмен, не переживай, брат, - миролюбиво сказал Руди.  
\- Приятного аппетита, - пожелал Рэй.

Красный Шлемик шел себе по тропинке, и тут навстречу ему вышел Серый Волк.  
\- Куда это ты идешь, Красный Шлемик? – сурово спросил Волк.  
\- К дедушке, - вежливо ответил Нейт.  
\- А зачем? – поднажал Брэд.  
\- Ты не поверишь, если я расскажу, - покачал головой Нейт и чуть улыбнулся.  
Волк в упор смотрел на него, но Красный Шлемик только поднял брови, и Брэд неожиданно для себя уступил.  
\- Ладно, тогда я пойду с тобой.  
\- Чего это ты собрался к моему дедушке? – подозрительно спросил Нейт.  
«Да на хрен мне дался твой дед!» - сказали глаза Волка. «А какого хрена тогда тебе от меня надо?» - удивился взгляд Нейта. «Блядь, да у тебя такие губы, что с ума можно сойти». Нейт чуть покраснел под горящим взглядом Брэда. «Да у тебя вроде тоже ничего. И такая ямочка на подбородке…» «А еще у меня классная татуировка на спине…» «Покажи», - перехватил инициативу Красный Шлемик.

\- Что это он с ним делает? Мы же не геи! Мы – волки! – возмутился Тромбли.  
\- Мал ты еще старших судить, - цыкнул на него Ганни.  
\- Не нравится – не смотри, - поддакнул Рэй, подкручивая резкость в бинокле.  
\- Как тебе не стыдно, - пытался воззвать к его совести Уолт, но Рэй только отмахивался.  
\- Гей порно, Лилли, гей порно, - подзуживал Поук снимающего на камеру Джейсона.  
\- Ох и выебет нас всех Айсмен, когда узнает… - вздохнул Кристенсон.  
\- Я не дам тебя в обиду, - обещал ему Кью-Тип.  
\- Не выебет, ему теперь не до нас, - отмахнулся Рэй.

\- Мне пора, у меня приказ, - с жалостью сказал Нейт, пытаясь нашарить в траве свой шлемик.  
Серый Волк очень хорошо понимал, что такое приказ, поэтому, подавив тяжелый вздох, тоже стал одеваться. Но все-таки проводил Нейта через опасный мост и расстался с ним почти у самого дома дедушки.

\- Что за внешний вид, дровосек? – громко возмущался дедушка Сикста, глядя на Нейта. – Шлемик съехал на ухо, рубашка расстегнута, футболка не заправлена. И что у тебя с губами?!  
Нейт стоял по стойке смирно и молчал. Он понимал, что дедушка прав – каждый офицер должен соблюдать стандарты внешнего вида и быть примером для своих подчиненных. Он знал, что дедушка питает слабость к СВВ, и обычно перед визитом к нему старался, как мог, с особым усердием полируя свой шлемик. А сейчас он действительно выглядел неподобающе, но почему-то больше не переживал по этому поводу. Нейт старался сосредоточиться, но когда он на секунду прикрыл глаза, ему вспомнилась улыбка Серого Волка.  
\- Я подам рапорт твоему отцу! А он доложит прадедушке!  
Нейт даже не вздрогнул, впервые в жизни не почувствовав угрызений совести за свое поведение.  
В дверь постучали.  
\- А вот и они! Орлы! Бери с них пример, Красный Шлемик.  
Нейт исподлобья посмотрел на двух вытянувшихся в струнку дровосеков.  
\- Что случилось, дровосек Шветье? – спросил дедушка Сикста.  
\- Волки совсем распоясались, сэр, - четко доложил дровосек.  
У Нейта перехватило дыхание, а сердце застучало так, как будто хотело выпрыгнуть из груди.  
\- Опять безобразничают на мосту.  
\- Но, сэр, всем известно, что мост контролируют красные собаки! – воскликнул Нейт.  
\- Как ты смеешь перебивать старшего по званию? – возмутился дровосек Григо.  
\- Волки тут не при чем! – продолжал настаивать Нейт.  
\- Замолчи, Красный Шлемик, - сурово прервал его дедушка Сикста. – Что собаки, что волки. Какая разница? Быстро приводи себя в порядок и поступай в распоряжение дровосека Шветье. Поможешь избавиться от волков.  
Быстро застегнув куртку и поправив шлемик, Нейт выскочил из домика следом за дровосеками.  
\- Что здесь происходит? – кинулся он к дровосеку Шветье, держащему рацию.  
\- Я вызываю отряд для уничтожения волков.  
Нейт перехватил его руку.  
\- Ты что делаешь, Красный Шлемик? – возмутился дровосек Григо. – Тебя отстранят за неподчинение офицеру!  
Но Нейту было все равно: он должен был сделать все, чтобы спасти Серого Волка.  
\- Сэр, я еще раз хочу довести до вас информацию, что волки не имеют никакого отношения к безобразиям на мосту, - как можно спокойнее сказал он, глядя в глаза дровосека Шветье. – Каков будет ваш приказ?  
\- Я вызываю взвод дровосеков с высадкой по координатам: Танго Лима 0-5-9-0-9-8-0-3-8 градусов. Двести метров.  
\- Так точно, сэр.  
Нейт перевел дыхание: с неверной координатной сеткой дровосек Шветье посылал дровосеков на другой конец леса. Волки получили передышку.  
Внезапно послышались звуки отдаленного боя: ожесточенный лай, грозное рычание и леденящий душу волчий вой. У Нейта все похолодело внутри: звуки неслись со стороны моста. Он резко развернулся и припустил в том направлении, не слушая, что кричат ему вслед дровосеки.  
На мосту шла битва. Летели в воздух клочья красной шерсти. Собаки истошно тявкали и визжали от боли. Волки рыча нападали и теснили их от моста. За одним из волков тянулся кровавый след из прокушенной лапы, но он тоже бился наравне со всеми. Красный Шлемик сдернул с плеча автомат и кинулся в бой.  
Собаки все прибывали и прибывали, сшибались с волками в лоб и нападали из засады, но волки не отступали и все-таки начали вытеснять собак с моста. Где-то вдалеке послышался шум приближающегося обоза, но когда батальон папы Феррандо подъехал к мосту, последние собаки уже удирали со всех лап, поджав хвосты. Волки и Красный Шлемик, потрясая оружием, орали им вслед. Вместе с ними прыгали только что подошедшие дровосеки Шветье и Григо.  
Первым на мост въехал взвод Капитана Америки. Ведущая телега миновала мост, следовавшая за ней командная подвода дернулась и застряла в воронке.  
\- Нейт, ты жив! Какое счастье! – спрыгивая с повозки, заорал Дэйв. – А я тут прогнал красных собак!  
Пока его дровосеки, чертыхаясь, пытались вытащить из воронки подводу, Дэйв подбежал к брату и сжал его объятиях. Серый Волк, чуть ухмыляясь, смотрел на потуги смущенного Красного Шлемика освободиться. 

Когда обоз наконец-то проехал через мост, папа Феррандо созвал всех на совещание под своим командным тентом.  
\- Какой урод вызвал взвод дровосеков к моему дому? – первым делом спросил он.  
\- Я направил дополнительные силы под ваше чуткое руководство, сэр! – нашелся дровосек Шветье.  
\- Ну, тогда ладно, молодец! – похвалил его папа Феррандо.  
Серый Волк еле заметно усмехнулся, Красный Шлемик сдержал горестный вздох.  
\- Мы прогнали красных собак, - гордо доложил дровосек Шветье.  
\- Это сделали волки, - тихо, но твердо возразил Нейт.  
Под тентом воцарилось молчание. Дровосеки переглянулись, папа Феррандо в упор смотрел на Красного Шлемика.  
\- Ты видел это сам?  
\- Так точно, сэр, я был вместе с ними.  
\- Мы им помогли, - нашелся дровосек Григо. – Красный Шлемик был под командованием дровосека Шветье.  
Папа Феррандо внимательно смотрел на них. От его острого взгляда не укрылось ни смущение дровосеков, ни готовность стоять на своем Красного Шлемика, ни мелькнувшее за маской невозмутимости презрение на лице Серого Волка. Конечно, Нейт опять нарушил субординацию, подвергая сомнению слова старшего по званию, но он все-таки был его сыном, и красных собак они прогнали. К тому же папа Феррандо питал слабость к хорошо организованным головорезам.  
\- Наглые ублюдки, - одобрительно покачал головой он и похлопал Брэда по плечу. – Молодцы, волки! Так держать!  
Дровосеки стояли, глядя в пол, дедушка Сикста расплылся в широкой улыбке, тут же переходя на сторону папы Феррандо – конечно, тот был его сыном, но дослужился до более высокого звания, а в семье военную дисциплину уважали.  
\- А он ничего, орел! – с готовностью поддакнул дедушка Сикста, тоже похлопывая Брэда по плечу, - совсем как я в молодости. И одет по форме.  
Ни одной эмоции не отразилось на спокойном лице Серого Волка, но Нейту все равно показалось, что он передернулся.  
«Можно я их всех съем?» - спросили глаза Серого Волка. Красный Шлемик успокаивающе коснулся его руки. «Не надо, они, блядь, моя семья», - ответил он усталым взглядом и пошел следом за папой Феррандо, а Волк вернулся к стае в лес.

Красный Шлемик вышел из домика дедушки Сиксты и сел на крыльцо. Он очень устал, не только физически, но и морально. Он больше не хотел выполнять дурацкие приказы и быть послушным, и не хотел больше носить этот долбаный Красный Шлемик! Он хотел читать книжки и быть с Серым Волком.  
Внезапно до него донеслись голоса.  
\- Вы должны разведать, куда ушли красные собаки, и уничтожить их логово.  
Красный Шлемик нахмурился и встал. За углом дома дровосек Григо разговаривал с Руди и Чаффином. Волки недоверчиво хмыкали.  
\- Какого хрена тут происходит? – нахмурившись, спросил Нейт.  
\- Я посылаю волков добить красных собак. Ты представляешь, как это будет выглядеть на совещании у Феррандо?  
Красный Шлемик сжал кулаки.  
\- Я скажу тебе, как это выглядит прямо сейчас: это похоже на то, как некомпетентный идиот лижет вышестоящие жопы, посылая на смерть моих волков!  
Руди и Чаффин переглянулись. Дровосек Григо медленно моргнул, но попробовал еще раз.  
\- Послушай, Красный Шлемик, я же тебя защищаю, - заискивающе сказал он. – Сам знаешь, ты – заноза в заднице своей семьи. Я просто пытаюсь прикрыть тебя.  
Нейт шагнул к нему и, с трудом сдерживая бушующую ярость, сказал, четко выговаривая слова:  
\- Убирайся отсюда на хрен. Вы можете доставать меня сколько угодно, но не смейте, повторяю, не смейте доставать моих волков!  
Руди и Чаффин еще раз переглянулись, дровосек Григо испуганно посмотрел на Красного Шлемика и дал стрекоча. Вот теперь с Нейта точно было достаточно.

В лагере волков царил радостный расслабон. Сначала они на адреналине обменивались впечатлениями о битве, потом, присмирев и расставив часовых, перевязывали раны, зализывали царапины и устраивались отдыхать.  
Серый Волк сидел на травке, скинув футболку и подставив спину жаркому солнышку, и чистил зубной щеткой гранату. Конечно, он был настоящим воином, но почему-то сейчас он больше вспоминал о том, как рядом с ним сражался Красный Шлемик, и как горели его глаза в пылу битвы. Но еще больше он вспоминал о том, как выглядит Нейт без своего долбаного Шлемика, и это воспоминание будоражило части его тела куда сильнее адреналина.  
\- Он назвал нас своими волками, - радостно заявил Чаффин, вернувшись в расположение волков.  
Серый Волк перестал полировать гранату и поднял голову.  
\- Поздравляю, брат, - сказал Руди, похлопав Брэда по плечу. – Он назвал тебя своим Серым Волком.  
И Брэд поймал себя на том, что улыбается от уха до уха, а потом он ощутил такой подъем, что вскочил на ноги, расправил плечи, раскинул руки и громко завыл, а потом побежал, рассекая воздух и дыша полной грудью.  
\- Эй, Брэд, кстати, он идет сюда, - крикнул Руди.  
Волк, не снижая скорости, сделал плавный поворот и лег на новый курс: теперь его целью была тропинка, по которой шел к нему Нейт.  
\- Внимание всем наземным станциям: Серый Волк расправил крылья, - неслось предупреждение от поста к посту.

Красный Шлемик уверенно шагал по тропинке, и тут навстречу ему, широко расставив руки, вылетел Серый Волк.  
Нейт остановился, изумленно глядя на подлетающего к нему Брэда, и когда тот рухнул перед ним на колени, поинтересовался:  
\- Полегчало?  
\- Уже лучше, - согласился с ним Брэд, поднимаясь на ноги.  
\- А почему у тебя такие глаза? – пряча улыбку, спросил Красный Шлемик.  
\- Какие? – заинтересовался Волк.  
\- Как будто ты меня раздеваешь, - невозмутимо ответил Нейт.  
Брэд сглотнул.  
\- А что с твоим хвостом? – прищурился Красный Шлемик.  
\- Это не хвост! – сказал Волк и покраснел.  
\- А почему у тебя такие странные губы? Как будто зацелованные? – не отступал Нейт.  
\- На свои посмотри! – парировал Брэд.  
\- Эй, что это ты делаешь руками?  
\- Обнимаю тебя!  
\- Знаешь, я больше не буду носить этот дурацкий Красный Шлемик, - пробормотал Нейт, обнимая своего Волка.  
\- Слава яйцам! – облегченно вздохнул Серый Волк, целуя его.

И жили они долго и счастливо.


End file.
